Islander (SSBBR)
Islander is a Newcomer in Super Smash Bros. Broken Reality, Origin In Tomodachi Life, You have to take care of your islanding Miis (and yourself as yourself's look-alike) as they play around, get in fights, fall in love, have problems, and more! In Tomodachi life, you can create Miis in Town Hall. In this game, The basic Fighter is a Mii wearing an Orange Jacket, and wearing a blue-stripe neckband while donning a face with sharp-ended basic female hair, female eyebrows, basic nose, basic smile and a basic eye pair. Moveset Tilt Standard: Islander mistakes opponents for punching bags (do you get my point?) Left/Right: Trips, resulting in a forwards kick Dash Attack: suddenly she Trips forward Down: Lys on a spinning manhole Up: The Islander's Look-Alike slightly flicks Islander upwards Air Standard: Tackles/Homing Attacks Air Sideways: Hops relentlessly happily through the air spinning around Air Up: Look-Alike forces a double jump that for a change damages. Air Down: the Jump Cancel makes Islander crash (can meteor/bury if it hits) Smash Attacks Down: Combines the "Warrior" and "Tree". This is a stronger, buryable and flower-conflicting version of Wii Fit Trainer's Side Smash (Flowers can be conflicted almost ALWAYS if anybody is hit straight above Islander.) Up: uses "PUNCH" with a leg in the air Side: uses "KICK" Specials Standard: Rejection: Islander issues out the words "*ECHO* IM SORRY". if it reaches an opponent, they'll be stunned, then they have a chance of getting a mushroom effect while getting TIMERED as a raincloud floats over them. If SATFF is in effect, It might fail with the result of a love sentence, surrounding afflicted opponents in hearts as they copy Islander's movements as a temporary teammate. (Using the SATFF version will then immediately remove the SATFF Special effect.) Side: SPECIAL: A Possible-Combo Move in which Islander uses a Tomodachi Quest sword to repeatedly ATTACK. While Super All-Time Fav. Food is in effect, Islander can use a counterattack with a TQ enemy. Up: Super All-Time Fav. Food: Islander eats their SATFF (Octopus) and just as suddenly rockets upwards. damage and healing will be afflicted to those who stand in the rocket path. A few seconds after the recovery technique, Islander will be effected. Thus with it, all of Islander's stats will hit the MAX, and modify what happens with special moves (- this one, trying to use this again with the effect will result in Islander refusing to eat.) Down: Quiz time!: Islander will frantically wave their arms around. If an opponent is in range, a quiz will pop up, (ex. Kirby and Jigglypuff can hover. T/F) if they get a quiz question right, 3 crates will spawn. If they fail, they'll suddenly get hit with an explosive tag and Islander will heal themself), if SATFF is active, incorrect opponents will be instantly KOED Final Smash: Critical Hit!: Islander draws the TQ sword and strikes forward. If it lands, it OHKOS. Misc. On-screen Appearance walks out of a Mii Home Crashes through an apartment window Operation Robodachi Opening Taunts Side: Says a randomly generated catchphrase while doing a random phrase gesture Up: Waves their arms frantically with a "let's play!' Thought bubble floating above Down: Coming Soon Victory Theme Coming soon Animations Does the All time Fav. Food dance thing Does the "Superhero dream" gesture TBA Chant TO-MO-DA-CHI! Alternate Costumes Like Mii, You can Create Mii alternates from the Alternate Costume spots (these will be saved to Islander's customs) Trailer It's a dark and "stormy night" on the Tomodachi Life Island. the Mii Fighters and Villager are fighting with eachother in an empty apartment. Villager is knocked to a corner but he draws an axe, they charge forward to end the Gunner, only to be stopped... by a mysterious look-alike. Villager hears the doorbell. He goes to the door. He is knocked out by the door as a mysterious Mii figure steps into the empty apartment. Mii Brawler recognizes this face as an Islander. ("ISLANDER looks-unliking!") We now cut to the actual gameplay footage, FT. Save the World, Heroes! * Mii Gunner walks into Miiverse, but topples themself at the sight of Islander appearing on stage. (Random posts referencing SSB4 and TL suddenly keep appearing) * Islander sneaks up on a sleeping jigglypuff and steals some octopus (Fun Fact: if the up special is cancelled during the beginning, Islander drops the Octopus.) * After escaping jigglypuff, Islander is suddenly encountered by MG&W. And she is carried into the void * The final scene of Mii's SSBU SSBUB Reveal Trailer is reenacted with Islander Islander is back in a Photo Realistic battlefield whilst mii brawler is about to finish off. But then we hear an "Octopus" being crunched down. the Middle half of Flat Zone can be heard as... * Islander Counteracts an Onslaught. * Islander quizzes Chara, but she fails, and Bowser Jr., who is belongside Islander, taunts as Chara perishes. * Islander leads a group of smitten Female Pikachus * Islander and Marth Critical Hit eachother It's another happy ending as Islander is sleeping in her apartment with jigglypuff and more miis. And the camera zooms out on the Mii Apartments stage as The Trailer-supporting characters are snoozing on the rooftop Trivia * Mii Islander is the only Known Fighter to have multiple known On-Screen Appearances Category:Tomodachi Life (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Mii (series) Category:Mii Characters Category:Tomodachi Fanon Life Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. Broken Reality